


New Roommate

by Fake_Gameboy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Gameboy/pseuds/Fake_Gameboy
Summary: Jack finds out Carly lives out of her van, and against his better judgement decides to let her live with him.





	New Roommate

Jack awoke slightly earlier, and slightly warmer, than usual. He laid in bed for a brief moment, before trying to push himself upright. Before he could get up, he felt something anchoring his arm, forcing him to lay in bed. He looked over to see Carly, whose arms were wrapped around his, and her faced nuzzled against his tricep. Jack let out a quiet groan, and cursed himself for allowing this to happen.

He thought back to yesterday afternoon, where he had just wrapped up giving an interview to Carly. He agreed to walk Carly back to her van, as she forgot how to get back to the parking garage of his apartment complex. Jack couldn’t help but crack a small smile at Carly, who was practically skipping her way back to her van. She turned to face him, now walking backwards.

“Jack, I know this is probably the billionth time I’ve said this but thank you soooo much for the interview! I think this is gonna be the thing that finally jumpstarts my career!”

Jack smirked. He normally hates opening up to people, but it was strangely easy to open up to Carly.

“I’m thinking of titles ‘Jack Atlas tells all! Things you’d NEVER expect to hear about this pro duelist!’” Carly tapped her chin. “No, not snazzy enough, I’m sure I’ll think of something good when I’m looking everything over.”

“I’d say don’t mention it, but you’re about to publish it so the whole world will know every detail we talked about.” Jack wasn’t one for interviews, he enjoyed having an air of mystery between him and the public, but that was all about to end. As a favor to Carly, he was willing to part with it.

“Ah! Y-yeah, sorry, I know you’re not really the interview type but I felt like we covered a lot of things, I’ll make you sound even better than you already do don’t worry!”

If Jack didn’t feel the need to act cool at all times, he’d be smiling at Carly’s earnest attitude, he’d never admit it, but he really was fond of her. They approach Carly’s car, and Jack began to brace himself for one last round of thank you’s.

“Thanks again Jack, this really does mean the world to me.” Carly gave a short bow, but Jack was more preoccupied with the insides of her car. He spotted a lot of miscellaneous things like a clothesline hung across the backseat, and a toothbrush sitting in her cup holder.

“Can I ask you one thing Carly? Since you’ve asked me dozens today.”

“Sure thing Jack, what do you want to ask?”

“Do you… Live out of your van?”

Carly froze up with a mix of shock and embarrassment. “I... uh… Yes, I live out of my van. Money’s pretty tight right now since I haven’t actually broken any real stories, but I’m sure with this scoop I’ll be well on my way to getting a small apartment so I think I’ll just take my leave now…” Carly went to open the car door but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Carly, how do you sleep at night?”

“Oh, well usually I just park in a parking lot and sleep for about an hour or two. I set an alarm for a few hours so I can wake up and drive to another parking lot to avoid getting in trouble.” 

“That’s… Really unhealthy, Carly.” Carly looked down and away upon hearing the sincerity in Jack’s voice.

“I know, but trust me, I’ll be fine!” Carly flashed a smile at Jack, but he couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose at what he was about to suggest.

“Carly, get your things together. There are numerous spare rooms in my penthouse. I can’t let you sleep out of your car while I live the way I do.”

“No no no! Jack seriously I’ll be fine and- “

“I’m serious Carly, let’s start moving you in.”

Carly felt tears welling up and lifted her glasses to wipe them away. “Thank you, Jack.”

With the help of the apartment staff Carly’s thing had been moved in within an hour. As someone who lived in a van, she didn’t have a lot of possessions. It seemed like Carly was going to be fine. Jack left her to edit their interview, and did not hear from her for the rest of the day, until she showed up in his doorframe late at night. Carly gave a gentle knock, stirring Jack from his sleep.

“Carly it’s half past one, what are you doing here?”

“Okay, this is probably gonna sound dumb, but do you think this place could be haunted? I keep hearing noises.”

Jack was dumbfounded. He knew Carly was the superstitious type but this was just absurd. “Carly, you do realize this building was built only five years ago? There’s no way it could be haunted.”

“You never know! What if a construction worker died on the job, and now he haunts the penthouse!”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well what do you want me to do about it?”

“I was wondering if I could stay in your room tonight?” Carly was glad the room was dark, or else Jack would be able to see her blush.

“How were you even able to sleep by yourself in parking lots if you can’t sleep by yourself in a penthouse?”

“I never got a lot of sleep.”

Carly’s tone was all it took to break through Jack’s barrier, he let out a sigh. “Alright Carly, you can sleep here tonight.”

“Yes!” Carly jumped into Jack’s bed, and immediately began sinking into it. “Whoa, you like your mattresses soft huh? I feel like I’m going to be swallowed whole!”

Jack pulled the covers over himself. “Goodnight, Carly.”

“Goodnight, Jack.”

Jack looked at Carly peacefully sleeping, before deciding to wake her up. He gently rocked her awake with his free arm, and Carly’s eyes began to open.

Carly looked up at Jack, before she realized what she was doing. She quickly unhooked herself from Jack. “S-sorry Jack! I must’ve done that in my sleep, I swear!”

“It’s not a big deal Carly.” There was a long pause before Jack spoke again. “I don’t mind; you can sleep in my room from now on if you’d like.”

Carly grabbed the nearest pillow and quickly buried her face in it. Jack heard a muffled “Thank you” come out from behind the pillow.

“I’ve got to get ready for the day, I assume you’re just going to work on editing your interview?”

Carly peaked out from behind the pillow. “Mhmm.”

“Well make yourself at home, I’ll be back in the evening, okay?” Then Jack did the last thing Carly expected, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He got up and began walking to the bathroom as Carly fell back in bed ready to pass out, but not because she was still tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Started watching 5D's after they brought the characters to Duel Links, and I love these two. Thanks for reading!


End file.
